Kisstastrophe
by Disneyimaginator96
Summary: One-shot. Rated T just to be safe


Guys another sudden inspiration of a one-shot struck, and since I had time here it is. Hope you enjoy it! R&R

Love, Pal

Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato or any characters mentioned! Just the story maybe.

* * *

"Dude help me out will ya?" Nick exclaimed storming in my room yet again. I mean does he do this by purpose? Every time I'm having my creative time in my room, or in other words stay-out-of-my-room-and-leave-me-to-peace-or-else-pay-the-price time. BAM! He comes to bug me yet again! I shook my head, sighing, as I turned around to meet the eyes of Nick. He looked like he just ran a mile, with the red sweaty face and his curls hanging wildly on his head.

"What Nick? What's your excuse this time about disrupting my creative time?" I said dramatically. He frowned slightly.

"Sorry bro, I forgot about that. But Joe you gotta help me! I finally managed to ask Miley out and she said yes-"

"That's great Nick! I knew you it would work out for you" I stood up from the bed slowly and placed my hands on his shoulders at arm's length and gently pushed him towards the door. "You two are like meant for each other. And since you told me this I might write a song for your accomplishment, even though you and I both know that I would never do that but still. Have fun whenever your date is and for now BYE!" I slammed the door shut on his face and resumed my position on the bed. Nick came back in looking pissed as I smirked at him.

"JOEEEEEE…." He moaned at me like a 5 year old. I chuckled and decided to be civil. I pointed at the love seat next to the bed, and he went to sit there.

"Okay so what's the deal?"

"Okay so I asked Miley out on a date and she said yes and yeah whatever. And after that I was all happy jappy until I realised that I've never been on a date before and what if I mess up badly and she leaves me there or what if she stands me up and I'm freaking out cause the date's today!" he looked at me panicked. I chuckled at my bro. God he was so naïve! I mean I know that we're like the Jonas Brothers but Nick's never the one into girls. He'd rather spend his life with music. That of course changed until Miley came which was month's ago and he's finally got the guts to ask her out. I mean no offence but I don't see anything which attracts me to her. She's always acting over the top and a bit too girly for me. **(A/N I made this all up! I love Miley by the way!) **She's more like a sister to me. Though I do have my eyes on a certain someone….

"Joe? Joe! JOE!"

"Huh"

"Dude stop day dreaming and help your bro's day and night dream come true!" I rolled my eyes at this. Dramatic much?

"OKAY! Chill! I've been on many dates and trust me I know. Firstly where you gonna take her?" I asked.

"To this Italian restaurant on a candle light dinner." He replied to me bluntly.

"Perfect! Listen there's nothing to worry about. Just act like a gentlemen you always are like pulling the chair out for her and stuff. Then just have a nice meal talk and don't be scared to be cheesy! Trust girls love it when you're cheesy. After your romantic night ends and you drop her home and walk her to the door, she probably expects a kiss from you. And then BAM fireworks explode! And the climax of your dream shall be a success!" I finished my speech with a dramatic end. I put my raised arms back down and looked at Nick. He looked like he went into a shock mode. His face looked really pale. I frowned.

"What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" I asked confused.

"N-no! It's just that…I've never kissed a girl before" he replied ashamed and embarrassed. I chuckled softly.

"Dude don't be embarrassed! I kinda figured that since you've never exactly had proper date in your life before like the saddo you are." I stated slyly as he glared at me.

"Are you gonna help me or not! You've been on several dates! Tell me will ya?" He asked me in frustration. This caught me off guard. Of course I have a secret of my own. I haven't actually kissed a girl before. I know how stupid that sounds since I dated many girls, but I never kissed them. NO I am not gay before you say. I always had a theory that since I'm wearing a purity ring, which means I stay pure till marriage, then what's the point PDA or kissing? Why not save that for THE one as well. And well that girl I haven't had her in my life yet, or at least had the courage to confess my love to her anyway.

"Dude? You gonna answer me or not? What's up with you zooming out on me all the time?" Nick snapped at me bringing me back to Earth of the second time.

"Sorry bro. I'd love to help you b-but I haven't really ever….you….know…" I trailed off hoping he got what I was trying to say. He was going to be the first one to ever know my embarrassing fact. I saw his confused face turn into realisation which soon turned into shock and amusement.

"YOU'VE NEVER KISSED A GIRL! OH MY GOD!" he exclaimed. Oh great! Tell everyone why don't you! I covered his mouth quickly.

"Just shut up Nick! Don't tell anyone okay? I trust you man. Don't break it. " I whispered lifting my hand off his lips in time to his amused smirk. I glared at him

"Oh no Joe! I'm not gonna let this one go down so easy. So if I were you then don't trust me" he stated with his smirk never once leaving his face. I deepened my glare and he followed. Soon we were in the middle of a glaring competition.

"Am I interrupting something here" A melodic voice brought us back to Earth. I turned to see Demi standing there with an amused smile. Oh how much I loved her. Literally! And I have ever since I met her three years ago. Then she was a young girl with brunette hair and cute bangs. Now she's a lady with blonde/brownish highlights and side bangs. And my love for her has only increased.

"Earth to Joe" I snapped out of my daze as Demi waved her hand in front of my eyes. I realised the goofy smile I was holding and immediately straightened up coughing awkwardly. She looked at me and turned to Nick who looked at me smirking. He knew about my crush on her too and knew why I zoomed out then. Man that guy holds a lot against me.

"What's up with him?" she asked him pointing at me.

"Oh nothing! Just pondering over the fact Joe's never kissed a GIRL before" he spoke said innocently. Well now there are two people to know that. One my brother and two my best friend who I've been crushing on for the past three years! It sucks to be me. She turned to look at me in shock which soon turned into sarcastic smile.

"Yeah! And I just slow danced to Ke$ha's song!" she scoffed at me. "Sorry guys but you can't fool me this time". She added smirking at me. I sighed shook my head.

"No Dems. He's saying the truth. I've never kissed a girl before." I said looking straight in her eyes. She realised and shock took over her face yet again. I embraced myself to what was coming next.

"OH MY GOSH! You haven't kissed….I mean I'm sure Nick hasn't….but….you?…..THE Joe Jonas who has dated many girls such as Taylor Swift-"

"-and Camilla Belle and AJ and Brenda Song and Chelsea Staub AND a fling with Ashley Greene", Nick added counting on his fingers, my glare not once leaving my face. I turned to look and Demi to see her dazed.

"WOW Joe. I can see why your girlfriends dump you" she concluded. I scoffed.

"Gee thanks Dems!" I replied sarcastically.

"Am I too late to say no offence?" she said biting her bottom lip guiltily. I shook my head at her smiling sarcastically. Soon I got lost in her eyes.

"Well guys this is a catastrophe!" she concluded.

"More like a kisstastrophe" I mumbled.

"Hey guys! Don't forget that my date with Miley is today!" he snapped getting our attention.

"Yeah Miles told me! Congrats Nicky" she said ruffling his hair. I chuckled as he frowned. He fixed his hair with his hands.

"Well then Dems then you should also know that I need help cause I haven't kissed a girl before and dimwit HERE isn't any help" he explained to her making me glare at him again at the last part. Demi sighed loudly and started thinking of ways while I admired her cuteness. Her face, her perfect jaw line and those eyes and-. Man her soft lips! I wonder how they would feel against mine. When will I find out?

"Hey! I got an idea! What if Joe and I kiss and Nick you can see how to do it! This way Nick you'll know what to do and Joe won't have to face the embarrassment of never kissing before!" she stated proud of her idea. Well apparently I'm finding it out VERY soon.

"That's great! I'm in" Nick replied high-fiving Demi's hand. They turned to me expectantly.

"Joe?" Demi spoke. What do I say to her? 'Sorry Demi I don't wanna kiss you because I've been crushing on you for the past three years and I'm scared of my feelings'. I sighed and finally made my mind.

"F-fine." I said. They both grinned at me widely, especially Nick, knowing my crush. Nick walked past me to sit on the love seat.

When he walked past me he whispered quietly "Here's your chance Man. Don't loose it". He patted my shoulder took his seat. I turned to Demi to see her ready in her place. She smiled at me in an encouraging manner. If only she knew. I sighed and walked up to her so we facing each other while Nick could see us from a side angle.

"Don't worry Joe. It's just a kiss. Relax", she spoke with a gentle yet encouraging smile. I'm pretty sure my face by then looked pretty dazed. She slowly leaned in, as I followed but more hesitantly. Slowly she closed her eyes, her lips waiting to be touched by mine. I froze, all my nervousness gone. Instead it was replaced by love and maybe a bit of lust. I admired her gorgeous face, the face that I had to resist for the three years. Now it was in front of me, so close. I could think of nothing but her. Just as I was about to close the gap, her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes reflecting many emotions I couldn't see at first. I gasped as realised the hurt and rejection they reflected. I realised how long I took mesmerising her that I didn't respond. She stepped back and looked down, my eyes not once leaving her. I saw her failed attempt of hiding her disappointment.

"I'm sorry Dem-", she cut me off.

"No! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come up with this. I mean it could ruin our friendship and anyway why would you wanna share your first kiss with me? I'm your best friend and you probably want your first kiss to be special. I know I'm rambling so I'm gonna go before things get any more awkward" I caught her wrist just as she took a step towards the door. She turned towards me with a cute blush visible on her face. I took a deep breath, knowing it was a Now or Never moment.

"Demi that's not what I was going to say. Yes, I want my first kiss to be special and what could be more special then getting it from my best friend who I've been crushing on ever since I met her. I never kissed a girl before because I felt that if I'm saving my purity for THE one, then why should I kiss any other girl? Why not save that for THE one too. Demi if I had kissed you there, then I wouldn't have regretted it at all. Do you know why? Because ever since I've met you, I knew that you were THE one for me. Demi I tried controlling my feelings but I couldn't. Instead they grew day by day. I may have dated many girls, but they were all distractions, very unsuccessful distractions." I stopped to take a deep breath. I looked down and spoke again. "Demi the point of my really long, cheesy speech is that…" I looked back up to stare in her eyes deeply. I took her hands my mine. "I love you. Demi I've loved ever since I saw you, for he last three years and if you reject me, I will still keep loving you no matter what" I closed my eyes not wanting look at her, scared of what she thought. I felt her squeeze my hands tighter making me look up. My heart broke at the sight, with her pretty eyes filled with overflowing tears. "Oh my god! Dems I didn't want you to cry! I am sooo stupid! I'm sorry!"

"No no! There just happy tears! Joe! You don't wanna know how much I wanted you to say that! I mean I can't say a really touching speech like you just did but….for me it was the same." She wiped her tears and gave me a big Demi smile. "Joe I'm gonna be blunt and tell you that I love you too and that I want you to kiss me right now!"

Without another thought I did as I was told to. I leaned in slowly as did she. As soon as our lips touched I closed my eyes taking in the blissful feeling. I literally felt like fireworks were exploding everywhere. I felt her part her lips the kiss deepened. The kiss was natural to me. If felt her add more force into the kiss and I replied with even more force. I grazed her bottom lip with my tongue and she let me in. Our tongue battled for dominance and of coarse I won. Soon breathing became necessary and we pulled apart not before I gave her a sweet peck. We leaned our foreheads as I thought about my first mind-blowing kiss. Wow was I the only word I could think.

"And my work here is done!" Nick exclaimed making Me and Demi jump apart. WE shared a shocked glance.

"Nick you were there the whole time?" Demi asked foolishly. Nick scoffed.

"Duh! I was meant to be learning 'how to kiss'" he said air-quoting the last part. That confused me and looking at it, Demi as well. Nick saw our confusion and smirked.

"For your info me and Miley had our date yesterday. I was sort of getting fed up with Joe not coming clean with his crush on you and scarring my brain everyday with stuff like 'Demi is gorgeous' and 'OH how I wish I could run my hands on those hips" I blushed as Demi giggled. "And so I thought of this oh-so magnificent plan. All I had to do was start the right convo with my bro, text Demi to come to hang out then and voila! Oh and Miley was in it too, hence the 'Yeah Miles told me! Congrats Nicky'" Demi glared at him. "Anyways im gonna go give everyone a shout out about my accomplishment so see ya!" he walked leaving me and Demi speechless. We stood there for a while until I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Usually I would kill Nick for doing that but since the outcome is great, why don't you join me for my creative time?" I said cheekily making her giggle.

"Are you sure you don't mean make-out time?" she stated wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Well you never know I might get inspired by our make-out you know" I replied slyly.

She laughed out loud and pushed down on my bed. She locked the door and laid on top of me. I leaned in waiting for her to do the same.

"Just make sure the song's PG" she whispered jokingly before closing the gap. Maybe Nick isn't that obnoxious for interrupting my creative time. Instead he might have just given me my best one.

* * *

R&R guys! Please


End file.
